


Исход

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Пепел, зеркала и синева [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, POV Third Person, Present Tense, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Уходить можно не только лишь долиною смертной тени.
Series: Пепел, зеркала и синева [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836511
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Исход

Она знает, что её казнят.

Она стоит перед двенадцатью служителями Его, перед этим судом Двенадцати Колен Святых.

Он знает, о чём они ругаются между собой.

Почему служитель из колена Лееви отводит взгляд. Почему служитель из колена Урруви смотрит в землю и не хочет ввязываться в спор. Почему служить из колена Хаффад так злится.

Почему, почему, почему…

Глупые вопросы.

Она знает, что умрёт в любом случае.

Не эти, так ромаим.

Создателю легко было говорить, но она чувствовала Его глухую тоску и боль, потому что по-другому, как Всеопаляющий сказал, сделать нельзя.

Так что она не боится и просто ждёт неизбежного.

Глазами она видит уже только в синем цвете.

Видит светильник с открытым огнём — чаша с тремя толстыми короткими ножками, с кольцом, через которое продета цепь.

И чаша эта слегка покачивается.

Она слегка щурится, потому что неведомая тень расплывается, и чётко видно лишь загорелую кисть и белую ткань кеметских одеяний, которая просто обозначает: вот тут должно быть тело, тут — колено, а остальное — погружено во тьму.

В Синеву.

_Здравствуй, полукровная._

Она едва заметно кивает. Перебирая в памяти места странствий, она припоминает один тихий храм в Кемет, где были такие же светильники, много света и никаких почти жрецов.

А потом она видит многих других. Их образы украшают храмы чужаков, которые им поклоняются, их имена высекаются в камне, вплетаются в ткань, шепчутся водам и ветру. К ним взывают, ударяя о натянутую кожу жертвенных животных, бросая в огонь травы, принося жертвы — кровавые и не очень.

И они кивают ей.

Один — с завитой по-ашшурски бородой, но в одежде элла — выступает вперёд, и она знает: его уполномочили говорить с ней.

 _Будь ты тысячи лет назад,_ говорит он, _быть тебе среди нас. Как Мафт._

Так и не вышедшая из сумерек фигура слегка раздражённо сжимает пальцы на цепи. Чаша с огнём покачивается, дрожит. Пламя трепещет и успокаивается.

_Но ты сейчас. Мы приветствуем тебя перед тем, как уйдём навсегда._

Исход. Только вот силы богов слишком велики, чтобы так исчезнуть, думает она.

_Мы решили этот вопрос._

И уйдёте сейчас.

 _Немного позже. Проводим тебя в последний путь, закончим кое-какие дела_ — другие боги и богини кивают, то пропадая, размытые синим, то вновь появляясь — _и уйдём туда, куда в итоге спускаются все._

 _С ней говорят,_ эхом отдаётся голос.

Так тяжело сосредоточиться на живом мире.

_…наместник ромаим вздрагивает, глядя в глаза девушки. Вокруг зрачка — тонкая полоса мёртвого света, край радужки — синий-пресиний, а между ними словно весь мир._

_— Они всё равно убьют меня, — спокойно говорит она. — Так или иначе. Не стоит беспокоиться, нецив цафон._

_В ней нет ничего страшного, но эта девушка… в самом деле пугает…_

Она не чувствует тяжести.

Боги идут за ней. А может, и не идут.

Неведомая тень с качающимся в чаше огнём идёт впереди, освещая дорогу ровно на три шага.

Немногословная.

 _Я покажу тебе путь, как и другим, но ты уйдёшь совсем в другое место_ — вот и все слова.

Она знает, что поставят ей всё неровно и криво специально, чтобы она страдала, страдала и страдала, молила о пощаде и раскаивалась в чём угодно, только бы добили.

Но радости им она не доставит никогда.

Если её не смогло сломить благочестие родного города, на что надеяться её судьям?

_Я могу сделать так, чтобы боли не было,_ говорит Создатель, пряча глаза.

Она замечает слёзы и молчит. Она понимает.

_Исход предопределён, но я не оставлю тебя в одиночестве._

Она кивает. Она знает, что и отец её, добрый, славный, умелый, и спутники, столь разные и столь крепкие в своей вере, после смерти не спустятся в бесконечную Синеву.

Создатель держит слово, если даёт.

 _Мне ничего больше не нужно,_ думает она и щурит глаза. День долог, жарок, ясен, и солнце воистину беспощадно. _Я ничего не чувствую и так. Я люблю тебя._

 _Конечно,_ вздыхает Всеопаляющий и касается несуществующей в живом мире рукой её головы, ласково треплет по волосам. _Любишь, светлое ты создание. Я буду с тобой до самого конца и ещё немного. Потерпишь?_

Она слабо улыбается.

Она сдерживается. Не призывает проклятий, шепчет тихо слова, чтобы немного помочь тому ромаим, что тычком копья проверяет, жива ли ещё девушка. Он жесток, знает Она, он груб, но во мраке его тени Она видит и привязанность к двум ублюдкам его крови, к их матери…

И Она говорит страшное для него. Правдивое, но страшное.

Она не уверена, что Её поймут.

Она ждёт, когда же будет Её исход, начинающий Исход других богов.

Она умирает тихо, когда солнце уже на полпути к закату. Не первому закату, если подумать, но Ей безразличны такие мелочи.


End file.
